cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Gere
Richard Gere (1949 - ) Film Deaths *''Days of Heaven ''(1978) [Bill]: Shot in the back by police as he tries to run away. (Thanks too Mac and Nilescu) *''Breathless ''(1983) [Jesse Lujack]: Presumably shot to death in a shoot-out with police; the movie ends with him pulling his gun as the police surround him. (Thanks to Robert, Peter, Bill and Alan) *''The Honorary Consul ''(1983) [Eduardo Plarr]: Shot in the head execution style (having first been crippled) by one of Bob Hoskins' military assassins as he is forced to lie beside a dead Elpidia Carrillo as Bob forces Michael Caine to helplessly observe (his body is later seen alongside Carrillo as Caine screams in frustration). *''King David (1985) David: He dies of old age with his son Solomon (Jason Carter) at his side. *Internal Affairs ''(1990) [Private Dennis Peck]: Shot in the chest by Andy Garcia when Richard attacks Andy with a knife in Andy's apartment (after Gere is about to rape Nancy Travis). (Thanks to Robert and George) *''And the Band Played On ''(1993) [The Choreographer]: Dies (off-screen) of AIDS-related complications. (Thanks to Robert) *''Sommersby ''(1993) [John Robert "Jack" Sommersby]: Executed by hanging. (See also Gerard Depardieu in the 1982 version The Return of Martin Guerre) (Thanks to Robert) *''Intersection ''(1994) [Vincent Eastman]: Killed in a car accident; the movie shows his life in flashback as it flashes before his eyes. (See also Michel Piccoli in the 1970 version The Things of Life) (Thanks to Peter and Alan) *''[[I'm Not There (2007)|'I'm Not There']][[I'm Not There (2007)|' (2007)]] [Billy]: *Nights in Rodanthe ''(2008)' [Dr. Paul Flanner]: Drowned and/or crushed to death in a mudslide after he returns to the clinic to retrieve the medicine; Shown in a flashback when his son (James Franco) informs Diane Lane. *''Hachi: A Dog's Tale ''(2009) [Professor Parker Wilson]: Dies of a brain hemorrhage in his classroom. *''The Double (2011) '[Paul Shepherdson a.k.a. Cassius]: Shot to death by Tamer Hassan; he dies after killing Tamer in return, while talking to Topher Grace. TV Deaths *Kojak: Birthday Party ''(1976)' [Geno Papas]: Shot to death by George Savalas as Gere goes to shoot the unarmed Telly Savalas. (Thanks to Robert) Gallery Peck's death.png|Richard Gere in Internal Affairs Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Cindy Crawford *Ex-Mr. Carey Lowell *'No relation' to Ashlyn Gere Gere, Richard Gere, Richard Gere, Richard Gere, Richard Category:Buddhist Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Terrence Malick Movies Category:Actors who died in Mike Figgis Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Parents Category:Musicians Category:Comedy Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Psychological Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Lasse Hallstrom Movies Category:Methodist Category:Warner Bros. Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Touchstone Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Deaths in the Paramount universe Category:Columbia Stars Category:TriStar Stars Category:Lakeshore Stars Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Reading Rainbow cast members Category:Dancers Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:Actors who died in Gary Fleder Movies Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Actors killed by Andy Garcia Category:Vegetarians Category:Actors who died in Bruce Beresford Movies